


Have a Drink

by HetaFruitsOuranHp321



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Major Character Injury, Not literally, Oh yes, Other, There is a death, Tw: major death, fuck you daniel, tw: cultist, tw: death, tw: poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaFruitsOuranHp321/pseuds/HetaFruitsOuranHp321
Summary: They say death is quick and fast, painless. But not this time.An alternate ending to Season 2 Episode 1 of Cult Camp





	Have a Drink

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually writing for this type of stuff. It was based off a post that I saw on tumblr and I can not for the life of me find it. My apologies if it's really... too... mediocre? I was a little afraid to ask for a beta since I'm not actually the greatest writer there is out there with this stuff and I easily get embarrassed about my works. I've attempted it once on paper with an original story and my brother said I'm not really great at horror. That's why this is so short. 
> 
> So, here's take two in attempting horror? Enjoy?

Grabbing a cup from the table in front of him, David smiled to his newest coworker. "Thank you Daniel." 

David held the red solo cup in his hand and tilted it to his mouth, the purple mixture hitting his tongue in a burst of flavour. He saw Max's eyes widen in fear, his face pale of any colour, as if he'd witnessed murder right in front of his eyes. As David swallowed the mixture, he lowered the cup and looked at the little boy. Smiling, he said, "See Max! Everything's fine! Nothing to worry-"

But his throat suddenly burned. Slow, painful, and immediate. His lungs and entire chest felt pressured, a feeling of heartburn rising. He couldn't breathe, finding it difficult to swallow in any of the sweet pine air as his throat closed. 

The cup had since dropped from his hand, a splash of kool-aid on the dirt floor littered all over his feet. The cup rocked back and forth in the mixture on it's side. David couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Gripping his throat, he felt himself choking. Gasp. Choke. A gasp. A choke. Over and over the pattern repeated. Stumbling to the ground, and collapsed next to the picnic table. He was coughing, his muscles were seizing. The burning in his chest and throat spread to his veins, his stomach, his brain. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry out. But the need for air was stronger than he could imagine. 

His mouth opened and he was gasping harder, he felt like a fish on the dock of a harbour. Breathing onto its last bit of hopeless life.

He could see his vision blaring, Max's echoing cry to him was so far away. He could barely make the words "Max... Campers... Safety..."

Tears formed in his eyes, his heartbeat pounding in his chest. The pain was taking over, his sight was blurring. 

His heartbeat was slowing, his gasps becoming greater. His pain growing stronger. Over him he saw a figure standing over him then slowly crouching down onto their knees, on top of him. "Dan...iel..."

The figure of Daniel pulled out a silver item, long, jagged, sharp looking. David was panicking. His heartbeat was slowing rapidly, causing more pain to pulse through his blood. The silver item that Daniel held was brought over his head. The pain was overbearing for David. He could barely remember his name. He couldn't think of anything other than the campers. He couldn't think of their names, but just their titles of the word camper. 

He heard the echoes of Daniel's eerie voice smiling, as he looked down at David with sharp cold blue eyes. "Your sacrifice is greatly appreciated."

The item was coming towards David fast. First there was the shouting of Max. Then...

There was nothing.


End file.
